hunterxhunterfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Shrapnal
' Shrapnal' is the leader of the D-squad which is a gang of highly powerful nen users . He is looking for the man that assasinated his dad. Character Outline Apperance Shrapnal is 6'5 monster who has pretty big muscles he has hair that hangs down to his chest.His skin is a little bit pale and he has a jacket that he wears and he keeps his jacket open so you cna see his chest.He always looks a little bored to keep his enemies from finding out about his weakneses. Personality Naturaly he has a very excited personality it seems as if he is a carefree person who dosent care about anything but Fun. He makes everyone laugh who are around him he Can brighten the room when he walks in. THat is how he recruted the D-Squad with his gloowing personality. But if there is a fight his personality changes automaticly he becomes cold vicious and unfeeling. The only remaining part of his personality when he is fighting is his care for his friends. History Shrapnal was once living a good life with his father he had every thing he could need he had food water clothes and it was great. But the one day his father went out to work and as he got out of the car to the house he was shot threw the chest.After that Shrapnal went to a foster that was very abusive to him. Every day he was there the headmaster would beat him. The only reason was because the headmaster Mr. Smith hated . Smith was him.Shrapnal decied that one day he would fight back. Shrapnal practiced fighting when he was by himself so that one day he could kill Mr. Smith. On this fateful day Mr. Smith swung the stick at him and shrapnal attacked with every thing he had he pushed mr smith to the ground and stabbed him with a knife.After this moment Shrapnel ran away at top speed leaving the orphanage. Abillities and Equipment Shrapnal is an excellent fighter his skill is so great that he battled 50 enimes by kimeself and killed them all without breaking a sweat.In a battle he is able to read an opponent and react almost instantly. The longer a fight goes on the more he determines about his enemy and once he figures out the enemys attack patterns he quickly deafets them without much effort. Swordmanship: With his katana he is able to slice any one who comes close. His style of swordsmanship allows him to use minimal sword strikes and still be able to do alot of damage. He is able to deflect bullets with his sword. He can cut through tanks with his sword and he make any enhancer go on the defencive if they get to close. Speed: '''Shrapnal is able to move at very high speeds. Thhe only person who has ever matched him in a battle of speed was Feitan. He is able to create afterimages of himself with just his pure speed. Plus with his ability to learn an opponent he is able to make short work of most opponents.When he fought Gon one time he was able to make him look stupid and practilly beat Gon to a pulp. He moved fast enough to practicly make Knuckle go crazy because knuckle couldnt use his nen abillity. '''Reflexces: This is where he excells to the point where his power truly shows he can react to anything very fast. Feitan ran as fast as he could at Shrapnal which should have been impossible to react to but based purley of reflecs Shrapnal dodged it with minimal effort. Snipers were sent to kill him and he was able to dodge all of the high powered guns. Nen Dark Eyes: '''When an opponent takes him to the brink of his abillities he activates his eyes. These Eyes are able to see into someones soul and find out what there fear is. When Shrapnal finds out their fear he is able to imagine it inside of him once he images the fear it is forced into his opponents minds. Also once the eyes are activated his enchancment powers go to 100% but all of his other powers go to 5%. He has a limitation on this abillite that if he is beaten with this abillity on he will be destroyed from inside out. '''Death Bolt: The deathbolt is a transmutation attack that he uses with his katana once it is fired it is bluish energy that has a very high destructive power which is his only attack that is purley made for offencive power.when it hits a object it destroys the object like dynamite would destroy a building.